Burning Bright
by Beautiful White Dragon
Summary: I know your gone, but I'll live my life for you who never had the chance. I'll find my soulmate like you told me. That is my promise
1. Promise

Burning Bright  
  
*Sakura's pov*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'Please stop! Please! It hurts! It hurts...' that was all that ran through my mind, repeating over and over again.  
  
It was unbearably hot, the red flames licking hungrily at my body, engulfing the remains of my home... My beloved home... I cried, it hurt. My beloved, beloved home... The place where happy memories took place... Lost forever in that tumbling mass of burning wood.   
  
"MUM! DAD! ...TOUYA! Please... come back... COME BACK!!!! Please... "   
  
But I knew it was hopeless, those flames took EVERTHING from me. My home, my belongings, and my family... My only family... I had...   
  
I turned and ran, ran away from the burning source, away and away. Ran away from everything that no longer exists. I didn't know where I was going, where my feet, pounding against the hard, rocky ground, were taking me. As long as it was away, I couldn't have cared less.   
  
My burning wounds forced me to slow down. It hurt, alot... Eventually I stopped, in the middle of nowhere. Nowhere at all. And I fell to my knees and cried, cried my heart out...   
  
'I just want to go to sleep...' I thought drowsily. 'Asleep and away from pain... sleep...'   
  
And I fell into a black abyss. Somewhere, away...  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
I pried my heavy eyelids opened, and peered at the white ceiling above me.   
  
'All plain, having nothing, no one... Just like me.' I laughed bitterly. I looked around me. A plain room also, a small table and chair in the corner, and a closet next to a barred window. And a bed with me on it.  
  
'Just a couple of minutes, just 7, and that fire took everthing away... What am I even doing here? Shouldn't I be up in heaven? With my family? Then why aren't I? Do they want me to go through this harsh world alone? Do they?'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You do know I love you very much, daughter?" Nadeshiko, a young woman with lovely silver hair and deep emerald eyes, asked.  
  
"Of course mother! And I love you too!" Sakura, just a small child, chirped.  
  
"Wonderful! I want to tell you something..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you are all alone, with no one in this world with you anymore, don't feel down, because everyone who loves you will watch your from above. Know that you have a wonderful life ahead of you, a soulmate to find, even though some are not here to guide you."  
  
"Really? A soulmate? Does everyone have a soulmate?"  
  
Nadeshiko laughed.  
  
"Of course! But remember my words child..."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Mother... I love you so much... But if your wish is for me to live on, then so be it. I'll live my life for you, for father, and for Touya. I'll try to be happy, but let me cry my pains out. I love you all, I'll live my life for you, I'll live it for you all..." 


	2. Adoption

Thankyou all my reviewers!!! I feel sooooo happy having someone say nice things about my work!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A knock sounded on the lovely wooden door, holding many beautiful engravings.  
  
"Come in." A regal voice commanded.  
  
The door opened, uttering not a sound, and an old man in his 80's with greying hair and kind eyes, stepped in, onto the soft royal blue carpet and bowed to the lady.   
  
Yes, a lady. A beautiful lady, with ebony hair tied in a complicated design, piled on top of her head with gold bands and beads, eyes as dark as night, and skin as fair as daisies.   
  
She was dressed as a queen would, in a gold soft silk kimono with falling leaves, and delicate slippers. A definite attire for summer, and for royalty.  
  
And she was royal. She was the Queen of China, a peaceful ruler, a widow whos deceased husband was King, a fine woman with four daughters and a son. She was Li, Yelan.  
  
"Yes, Wei?" she questioned.  
  
"Your highness, the caretaker of the orphanage requests your prescence."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"He has a favor to ask of you."   
  
"A favor? Yes, of course... One must return a good deed that has been given. Wei, tell Toushi I will speak with him immediately."  
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Greetings, your highness." a man, Toushi, in his mid fifties bowed. "I have come here today to ask you a request."  
  
"Request? Not a favor?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Of course not, your highness. It would be impolite to do so."  
  
"Very well. What is your request?"  
  
"To adopt an orphan from the orphanage, if its not to much to ask."  
  
"Adopt? But why? Do you not have enough to keep the children well fed and happy?"  
  
"Yes of course I do highness! But don't these children deserve more than that? They aren't very happy. They should be loved, and I was hoping you would adopt one, to give him or her a proper home, family, to give one of them love."  
  
"A very touching speech, Toushi. But you do realise that I am a Queen? I cannot take in a child without making him/her a part of the royal family. That is nearly impossible to do!"  
  
"Than make it possible highness! Please! Just give at least one of them a home to live in, a family to love! Don't give them a title of Prince or Princess then! Please... Just take one of them in... They would be delighted to be noticed once again, even by a small family."  
  
"But then they wouldn't have royal blood running throught their veins! I can't just let them into my family!"  
  
"Then he or she can be a noble! Nobles can have poor pasts too!"  
  
"You'll never give up will you... I agree then. I will take a child in, with one exception. No title. None of China would agree to such atrocity."  
  
"OH! Thankyou so much highness! I really appreciate it! The orphan wouldn't mind having no title, just as long as she has a family!"  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
"I'm sorry highness"  
  
"Very well then, when shall I go to the orphanage?"  
  
"When you are ready, your highness"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" a young man of 18 yelled, seething with anger. "YOUR LETTING SOME STUPID KID INTO OUR FAMILY JUST BECAUSE ITS AN ORPHAN!?!?!"  
  
"Escuse me young man! I will not tolerate such behaviour in my household thank you very much! And I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't call a child 'IT' because I'm sure that child has a name! Or have you exhausted a part of your mind yelling at me?" Yelan said while glaring at her son Li, Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran -seemingly stuck with a serious and cold but handsome face, was tall and muscular (though not the ugly kind of muscular -_-;;;), had chocolate coloured hair and deep amber eyes flecked with specks of gold- breathed in deeply before continueing in a cool and calm voice.  
  
"Mother, are you sure you haven't lost YOUR mind? I will not have a 'IT' in my house, and I'm sure the elders will not agree with it either!"  
  
"Are you sure about that son? Because the last time I checked, the elders seemed very happy in me adopting a child. And no more 'IT' calling."  
  
"HAPPY!?!? ARE THEY SERIOUS!?!?" he exploded, face puffing up like a puffer fish.  
  
"Yes, it seems that something splendid is going to happen in the near future."  
  
"ARGHHHHH!!! SPLENDID? THIS IS SPLENDID? HAVING AN 'IT' IN MY HOUSE IS SPLENDID? HAH!" and with that, Syaoran stormed out of the room in rage ranting on about 'splendid' and 'IT'.  
  
"Very excited I see..." Yelan whispered to Wei who was just came in, a little lost with the ranting.  
  
"Eh... Yes your highnes..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Dragon~~~ 


	3. Meeting

Hm, I haven't updated in awhile and I'm SOOOO SORRY!!! I'm just a bit busy with end of yearly exams and such. But heres the chappy you've (not very many ppl read this -_-;;;) been waiting for (maybe).  
  
~~~Meeting~~~  
  
~Normal POV.~  
  
"Mistress, your carriage is ready."   
  
"Thankyou Wei, but before we leave, you must call my son to come along."  
  
"Yes, highness." Wei quivered with the thought of facing the furious prince. Not a very exciting moment...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pft..." Syaoran blew his bangs away from his red face, arms crossed against chest, sitting in the royal carriage.  
  
"Now now! Don't act so childishly! You're eighteen for goodness sake!" Yelan exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
"Its not called acting 'childishly', its called 'expressing my feelings'!"  
  
"Yes, its a wonder you have feelings!" Came the sarcastic comment.  
  
"Of course I have feelings! And anyways, the only one who's gonna be childish is the 'IT'."  
  
"So your back to the 'IT' business? And here I thought you had more manners than that... How very wrong I was..."  
  
"Grr! I DO have manners!"  
  
"Yes, you really do, I can see that very clearly. Rude manners that is. But I want to tell you this Syaoran! This child is part of the family now, and any mistreating will be your misfortune!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah, greetings your highness!" Toushi bowed.  
  
"Yes, same to you. Now, do I have the honour of picking the child?" Yelan asked, raising an eyebrow in authority.  
  
"Eh... Yes! Of course you do, highness!"  
  
"Well, what ARE you waiting for? Take me to the children!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sakura's POV.~  
  
'I'm in an orphanage? I guess thats the only place to be when your familyless... What did I expect? Paradise with everything I ever wanted? Hah, I think not... But the children here are very friendly. I think I'll enjoy living here.'  
  
*DING-DING-DING-DING*  
  
"Come on Sakura!" A little girl, Isobella, cried, tugging at my hand. She had beautiful red curls and honey eyes. "We gotta line up with everyone else!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Someone come to take children to live together!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
~Normal POV.~  
  
All the children and teenagers lined up in a straight line facing the main entrance of the orphanage. Suddenly, the grey stone doors opened slowly, letting the wonderful sunlight come in, and with it, Toushi-the orphanage caretaker-, a woman, and what seemed to be her son.   
  
"Hello children! A special day it is! This wonderful lady here will choose one of you to live with her! Toushi exclaimed, not mentioning the lady as the queen, because on request of the Queen herself, and for fear of scaring the children.  
  
"Miss, do you want too meet the children now?"  
  
"Of course. Just give me some time. Syaoran!"  
  
*grunt* "What!?!"  
  
"Do help your mother pick a child!"  
  
"Why should I?" A ferocious glare came his way. "Ok, ok mother!"   
  
Sure, the Queen didn't exactly have the scariest glare in the world (syaorans is scarier), but if you don't listen to her, serious problems are definately going to go your way.   
  
~Syaorans POV.~  
  
'Ha, pathetic idiots! Does mother really expect me to help? ...But she might kill me... I'll just pretend to help.'  
  
I walked down the line, inspecting the children one by one.   
  
'Hm, grubby, chubby, skinny, girly, dirty, burnt, beaten, bald, annoying smile, eyes too close together... Right... Mother wants one of these?'  
  
I did another round, this time stopping at the ones who looked like suitable candidates.   
  
'Ah... This one looks alright. Just a bit of ashes here and there, no annoying smile, in fact, no smile at all! Her skin is so pale... Might be a pit paler without the ash... Auburn waist length hair... A whole head shorter than me... Eyes at perfect length... They seem to hold intelligence... They're emerald too... Favourite colour... I wouldn't mind looking into her eyes...'  
  
"Syaoran!!!"  
  
"What mother?"  
  
"Have you picked one yet?"  
  
'Great, she really expects me to pick one... I think I'll stick with ash girl.'  
  
"Hm, yea!"  
  
"Well! What are you waiting for? Which one?"  
  
I gestured towards ash girl.  
  
"Hm..." Mother murmured... "What is your name deary?"  
  
"Sakura, miss."  
  
'Sakura? That means cherry blossom... Interesting name I must say. But I like ash girl better.'  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Seventeen, miss."  
  
"You certainly do have beautiful eyes!"  
  
"Thankyou, miss."  
  
"Toushi! I have made my choice! Sakura will be my daughter now! Hand over the papers!"  
  
"Right away!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Dragon~~~ 


End file.
